1. Technical Field
Generally, the invention relates to a rod bending device. Particularly, the invention relates to a device having a bracket which supports the rod on a vertical wall while a pivot arm engages and bends the rod. More particularly, the invention relates to a rod bending device which can be mounted on any outwardly extending corner wall for retaining the rod within a bending assembly while the pivot arm having a U-shaped channel engages the rod and bends the rod about a corner block.
2. Background Information
Rods bent in L-shaped or U-shaped configurations are used in numerous applications. Particularly, automobile muffler systems require curved rods which extend into rubber bushings or housings of the automobile chassis and curve around a bottom of the muffler system to vertically support the muffler system to the chassis. These bent rods are available as "off-the-shelf" parts from the automobile manufacturer or from after market suppliers, but it is much less expensive for muffler repair shops to purchase straight rods and bend and cut the straight rods to fit the particular automobile and muffler system. By bending their own rods, the muffler repair shops can create muffler supports for virtually any type of automobile having the rubber bushing and curved support rod configuration.
Various devices have been invented which are used to bend a rod or pipe. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 669,858 discloses a machine for bending iron--flat and angle--having a guide block and former between which the iron is placed. A cam mechanism advances the former into and out of the operative position when the former is placed in the operative position, the iron is sandwiched between the former and the guide block and an operating arm is pivoted horizontally to bend the iron at the desired angle. A supplemental operating arm pivots vertically over the iron to prevent the iron from buckling and to help produce an even bend.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,162 discloses a pipe bending machine having a pair of rollers between which the pipe is inserted. A bending block is formed with a channel into which the pipe is placed and secured by a u-bolt. A handle is attached to a bending block and is used to pivot the bending block around the top roller. As the handle and bending block are pivoted, the pipe bends around the top roller into its desired configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,987,021 discloses a bending machine having a pair of formers around which a pipe is bent. A handle pivots to bend the rod at a 90.degree. angle. The formers are separated and the handle is further pivoted to create a U-shaped bend in the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,723 discloses a pivoted rod bending hand tool having first and second pivot arms. A guide formed with a channel is rigidly mounted to the first pivot arm and engages the rod. The second pivot arm pivots relative to the guide and first pivot arm and includes a bearing sleeve which rolls along the rod as the rod is bent by the pivotal movement of the second pivot arm.
Although these prior art rod bending devices are adequate for the purpose for which they are intended, several of these rod bending devices require a horizontal work surface such as a workbench or table upon which the device is mounted to keep the device stationary while bending rods. In a small place such as a muffler repair shop, it is undesirable to waste the limited amount of available horizontal work space on a rod bending device. Also, because the rods are often bent before they are cut to the specific size, there may not be enough room in the muffler repair shop for the rod to be clamped in the rod bending devices and extend horizontally outwardly therefrom possibly hitting and damaging cars or blocking aisle ways.
Other of the prior art rod bending devices require that the rod be clamped or otherwise mechanically secured within the device before the rod can be bent. Because of the large number of rods which must be bent in a single day, it would be inefficient to mechanically clamp each rod bent by the rod bending device. The muffler shops require a device in which the rod can be placed and quickly bent by the activation of an arm or lever.
Therefore, the need exists for a rod bending device which mounts vertically to a wall and in which the rod may be quickly inserted and bent by the activation of a pivot arm.